Sight Lost, Love Found
by LicoriceSpice
Summary: I wanted to cry, hell I wanted to scream! I would never be able to see again, I could never look at a beautiful girl or watch a sun set. I didn't know how I was going to live, but then she helped me...
1. Sight Lost

"It was a day like any other…

I was walking home from school as I usually did. Some cute human girls were walking in front of me, I remember the one girl caught me staring at her and she turned and giggled. My ears listened eagerly at what the girls were saying, they were talking about me.

"Inuyasha Takahashi is checking us out! He's right behind us!" One of them said. I laughed at that.

The other girls all dared glances my way, I grinned at them which made them giggle like little girls. Eventually they had to turn down an opposite street from me. I continued to walk my usual route, but this time I wanted to get home quickly so I took a shortcut through an alleyway. I can still remember what happened next, but some parts of it are just blurs.

It was a tight alleyway, it smelt like garbage there. And that's when they came out from behind a corner of the building. I didn't think much of it; there was a whole pack of them, they were all dressed in dirty clothes and looked around my age. But the looks on their faces when they saw me still gives me nightmares.

"Hey Koga check out this punk." One of them said.

I froze up, I was immobile. I knew they were talking about me. I wanted to run but I couldn't.

The Koga guy, he stood in the middle surrounded by a few followers. My best description I could give you about him was he had long black hair, without a doubt he was a demon. He smelt like a wolf, but it all happened so fast I don't know what else I can describe about him.

"Well, well." He said to me, "Looks like we have found some hanyou bastard."

At that point his followers were already surrounding me. There were too many of them for me to fight off alone.

"How dare you enter our territory?" One of them asked me.

I'm sorry to say that I replied with, "Who says this is your territory you smelly mutts!"

I know that must have brought on the first punch. Even with my inhuman strength I gotta tell you, it hurt. Another one of them punched me again; his fist hit me in the forehead. I tried to fight back but they swarmed me, at some point I was knocked onto the ground and they began to kick me. Then for some reason I couldn't figure out at the time they stopped.

I heard some voices then before I knew it that asshole Koga was standing over me. He had a dumb smile on his face. I also noticed he was holding a bucket of something; he leaned down to me level and smirked.

"I've had enough fun with you, now I hope this will teach you a lesson about manners." He suddenly stood back up then the bucket was tipped over.

The contents smelt nauseating; I still don't know what was in the bucket. I heard a doctor mention it using some fancy chemical name, but I could care less about what it was called. The minute it hit my face I could feel immense heat, it burned. I tried to close my eyes but it was too late. The pain was… Unimaginable.

It makes me angry to know the last thing I had ever seen again was the stupid look on that guys face."

My ear twitched at the sound of the police officer clearing his throat. "Is this your final statement about what happened? You have nothing more to say?"

I could hear my mother's sobs; I knew she was crying for me.

I turned my head in the direction I heard the officer's voice come from, "The last thing I would like to say is that if you don't catch the bastards that did this to me then I will catch them myself." I stated.

I heard the officer sigh, "I will do everything in my power to make them pay." He said before I could hear his footsteps leaving the room.

My mother's crying grew louder. "Why? Why did this have to happen to you? I'm so sorry…" She cried.

I reached my hand out towards the sound of her voice. I missed her shoulder the first attempt but managed to find it. "Don't worry; it's not your fault…" I said trying to sooth her.

"B-but your blind now… And if I had of just picked you up after school you would be in your bed at home safe and happy." She wept.

I sighed. "I don't blame you…"

Of course I was beyond angry, I was terrified and I felt alone. I would never be able to see again, I would never get to look at beautiful girls or watch a sunset. I couldn't watch TV or play video games. I wanted to cry, hell I wanted to scream! So many things were taken away from me! I wanted my life back!

My mother cried endlessly and I continued to try and calm her.

I could sense sleep trying to take me over but I refused to give in, suddenly I heard the door open. I could hear a woman's high heels click on the floor as she walked to my bed.

"I'm sorry ma'am but visiting time is over." She said in a soothing voice.

I heard my mother sniffle. I released my hand from her shoulder.

"Inuyasha I'm going to come back in the morning, they said that since your face will heal quickly you can come home soon, I love you." She said giving me a hug. I hugged her back.

"I love you too." I said before I heard her and the nurse leave the room.

Now that I was alone I didn't need to hold the tears back, I turned over in the bed and pulled the covers over me. I held my eyes shut tightly and put my face into the pillow muffling the light sobs that I couldn't help but create.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

My mother hadn't lied about showing up in the morning, I awoke to the sound of her light snores. I guessed she hadn't slept much last night, but then again neither did I.

I heard her begin to stir. Then her voice rang in my ears.

"Good morning." She said leaning in and giving me a hug.

I didn't answer her; I was focused on a strange scent that was lingering in the room. It was different then the nurse's scents, it was a sweet fragrance.

"Mom was anyone here before you?" I asked.

"Actually there was, it's a girl that I hired to teach you how to cope without seeing. Her job is to teach you to read and to-" I cut her off.

"I don't need a babysitter."

I heard her sigh, "It's only for a little while, please give her a chance she is supposed to be one of the best."

I felt angry, I was angry that I would have to learn to read and maneuver my way around without sight. I wasn't sure if I was even capable of walking without seeing. And it frustrated me to no end that my mother was hiring a teacher to babysit me.

"Fine." I said turning over in my bed.

"Good, tomorrow you're coming home and I've already gotten the guest room ready for her to stay in. Please don't be rude to her she's trying to help you."

"She is living with us?" I said surprised.

"Yes she's coming a long way and needs a place to stay, who knows how long she will need to be there to help you. It just makes more sense." She explained.

I growled to myself. "Whatever."

I slept for most of the day or listened to the radio, my mother had left to go get the house ready for my return. I had only been here for a week and she was making it seem like I was here for years.

I still didn't like the fact that some strange girl was going to be staying in my house and babying me. But I didn't really have a choice did I?

* * *

**I got this idea yesterday before bed, I had many ways of how Inuyasha could lose his sight and how he would react to it but I chose this way. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, Please review if you would like me to continue with the next chapter. **


	2. Love Found?

**Awesome reviews thank you guys so much! Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

My mother came and got me around mid-morning, the cheerfulness in her voice made me smile.

"Alright time to go!" She chirped.

A nurse came in moments after my mother. "Mrs. Takahashi can you leave while we get him dressed?" She said in a cool tone.

I heard my mother sigh, "Of course." Then her footsteps disappeared out the door.

Let me tell you, the day that someone has to get you dressed because you can't do it yourself will be utterly embarrassing. It was for me at least… And I couldn't even tell if the nurse was hot!

After getting dressed into some clothes that I hoped didn't look too horrible my mother came back in and the nurse left.

"Oh good you're ready." My mother's voice once again floated into my ear. "Let's go before the taxi leaves."

The first steps I was hesitant on, I wasn't sure if I was going to bump into anything. Sure I had to get up a couple of times and walk to the bathroom but the first two times nurses led me to it and eventually I was able to use the walls to maneuver my way into the tiny room.

I really hoped that the nurse had tied the shoes properly and that they wouldn't untie while I was walking…

My mother held onto my hand and helped guide me through the halls of the hospital. I could hear footsteps coming from all directions now, and many, many voices. I could hear people crying, laughing and a bunch of other mixed emotions. The smells out here were toxic to my nose. The acidic smell of bile hit me and I wanted to pass out. Most of the smells were bleach and rubber gloves, I tried to block out all of these things touching my senses but to no avail.

My mother stopped for a moment then I heard a door open.

The first thing I felt was the wind hit my face, and the smell of air. Not that musty hospital air but _real_ air. _Fresh _air.

A smile crept across my features. I had finally left that hospital and hopefully I would never return.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Walking I found was actually easier then I had first thought. After my mother and I got into the taxy we journeyed home. The ride was a good fifteen minute drive; there was a lot of traffic today so it didn't help.

Once we arrived I was the first to depart the taxi. I could feel the familiar surroundings all around me. My mother paid the taxi driver then helped me up some steps and into the house.

Finally a place I knew. The smells were still the same as before, but there was one sent buried deep into the others that was in a way blending in. It smelt like the outdoors after it had just rained, and there was a touch of something sweet mixed with the glorious smell.

Suddenly I heard my mother's voice behind me. "We're home! Kagome, why don't you come down and meet Inuyasha!" She hollered.

Kagome? Who the hell was she?

I heard some footsteps upstairs then the stairs creaking at each step, and then the full force of that lovely fragrance hit me. I nearly stumbled over.

I could hear the smile in the girl's voice as she spoke, "Hello, you must be Inuyasha. My name is Kagome." She was now standing in front of me; her voice was soft and kind.

I stood there dumbly until I broke from my thoughts and said, "N…Nice to meet you!"

I heard her giggle; it was the kind of giggle that made you want to hear it again, at any costs.

"Hello Kagome." My mother's voice chirped.

"Hello again Mrs. Takahashi." Kagome replied.

"Can you help Inuyasha to his room while I start lunch?" My mother asked her sweetly.

"Of course, that's what I'm here for after all." She replied, I felt her hand touch mine. "Let's go."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

She led me upstairs; it was much easier to get around now that I was back home. I knew this house well having lived in it all my life. Kagome's hand was on my hand, her touch was gentle and she released me once we got to our destination.

My senses alerted me that my room had been cleaned. Before I had left for school the morning of the incident I had left if a complete mess. My clothes had littered the floor and now my feet found no indication of any clothes being there. I could smell freshly washed bedding on my bed and clean clothes in my dresser. I could also smell my hidden stash of cigarettes underneath my bed untouched.

"Your mother told me about what happened to you, I'm very sorry to hear about it…" There was Kagome's voice again, kind and still so soft.

I nodded.

"Did she tell you why I'm here?" She asked me.

I sighed, "No details just the fact you're here to help and babysit…"

I heard her heavenly giggle. "That's not entirely why I'm here. I was hired by your mom to teach you how to read and write, and how to maneuver your way around without your sight. Basically just to re-teach you basics but without being able to see."

I snorted, "So you're a babysitter and a teacher…"

She let out a single laugh, "Call me what you want but I am ultimately here to help you."

Our little chat was interrupted by my mother yelling up to us that lunch was ready.

I could feel Kagome's eyes on my, "Let's go eat, OK?"

I sighed, "Sure thing."

X-X-X-X-X-X

I couldn't help but admit I did miss my mother's cooking.

Lunch was beef dombri with tempura. The hospital food was nothing compared to this.

We all ate in silence, until Kagome spoke up.

"My this food is really tasty Mrs. Takahashi!" She declared I could hear the crunch from the bite of shrimp tempura she just took.

"Thank you Kagome!" My mother and she began to converse about random little things such as the weather and how the neighbor's dog wouldn't stop barking.

I finished my portion first. It was a bother that I had to use a fork to eat instead of chopsticks because I couldn't pick anything up properly without being able to see it. With the fork I made a habit that seemed to work quite well. I would simply stab random spots on the plate until I got something. I waited for the two to finish their meal.

Once everyone was done I, with a little help, maneuvered my way back up to my room. I lie back on my bed and let out a sigh. I closed my eyes. I wasn't used to not seeing so I had my eyes open at all times; it felt strange to not have them open.

My ear flicked to the side when I heard my door creek open, I could smell the intoxicating scent of Kagome again.

"Inuyasha?" She asked, her footsteps came to stop a few feet from me.

"What?" I asked.

"Your mother is worried about you; you didn't say a word at lunch… She asked me my personal opinion and I said that you might be feeling down. If that's true then we can always hire someone for you to talk with about what happened in cases like thi-" I interrupted her.

"No way do I need some shrink to whine about how horrible my life is too and share all my thoughts and feelings with. I know that my life is going to suck from here on out and I've accepted that, it's none of your concern so just drop it." I barked.

I could hear the shock in her voice as she said, "Alright but if you ever need someone to talk with I'm here…" And with that I heard her footsteps depart from my room.

I sat up and punched the wall next to me, damnitt why did I have to be such an asshole! She was just trying to help…

Before I could do anything else my mother's voice called up to me, "Inuyasha the phones for you! It's Kikyou!"

Oh great just what I needed…

I got up and felt my way back to the door using the wall as a guide, and then I did the same action down the stairs. My mother came to me I reached my hand out and took the phone.

"Hello?" I asked putting the phone to my ear.

"Hey Yash! Guess who!" The voice on the other end spoke.

"Hey Kikyou, what's up?" I questioned, trying to hide the irritated tone in my voice.

She giggled. "I was wondering if you wanted to go for a round two, you remember our last date right? It went so well and well, I miss you." She said the last part in a childish tone.

I sighed, "Look now's not a good time…"

"Why what's the matter? Don't you still like me!" I could hear the urgency in her speech.

"Nothing it's just that I'm busy alright?"

"Fine, but-"

"I have to go, OK? Bye."

"I love you! Bye-bye!" I heard her say before I hung up.

I let out a long tired sigh.

"Girlfriend trouble?" Kagome's voice said behind me.

I turned myself in the direction her voice came from, "She's not my girlfriend just a… mistake."

I felt her move closer to me and she sat on the edge of the stairs next to me, "You know your mom hasn't alerted anyone about the accident… So no one at your school knows yet."

I nodded, so that's why Kikyou didn't know about it…

I heard Kagome laugh once, "Your mom told me that you're pretty popular in school, is that true?"

"I guess you could say that…" I said with a shrug.

I wondered what she thought she would get out of talking to me like this. Then I decided it had to do something with getting to know me better and gaining my trust.

"When I was in school, which wasn't all that long ago, I was bullied constantly. I was so relieved when I finally got out and was able to live on my own." Her voice was soothing and my anger seemed to slowly disappear at the melodious sound.

"Sorry to hear about that…"

"It's alright, things happen and I would have never got into this type of job if it weren't for all of the things that happened to me."

I shrugged, "Guess you're right."

"Your eighteen right?"

I nodded.

"That makes us only two years apart weird huh?" She laughed.

An idea popped into my brain, we were only two years apart that meant I had a chance with her. I was known in school for the fact I could get any girl, guys were always jealous of my talent. This would be a piece of cake, and judging by her voice she must be hot too.

I turned my head to where her voice was coming from and smirked. "I guess it is kind of weird."

* * *

**So I wonder how Inuyasha's plan will work out, will Kagome give into this hunky teen or will she stay professional? And how is he going to do it! If you would like to find out please review! Thank you for reading I hope you liked the chapter!**


	3. Depression Hurts

**Thank you guys for the reviews I have many, many ideas for this story and am eager to put them to use! Your reviews really give me the inspiration to keep updating! **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

.-.-.-.**Kagome's POV**.-.-.-.

I woke up in the guest room of the Takahashi residence. I had tried to interact in a small chat with Inuyasha Takahashi yesterday; he was my newest and first client. I was to teach him how to live without sight. I had only heard bits and pieces of what happened to him but I could tell it was something terrible. The first time I had seen him was when he was still unconscious in the hospital, he had a bandage wrapped around his eyes but even still he had burns on his face.

His mother Izayoi Takahashi had told me that he was jumped by some demons in a back alley and that they had poured some chemicals on his face. He was very lucky to be a half demon; the burns went away within a day. Any human would have had permanent scars.

I sat up in the comfortable single bed. I smiled and turned to peer at the clock, it read 8:30. Good, now all I would have to do is eat breakfast then Inuyasha and I could get started on his first lessons.

X-X-X-X-X-X

I went down to the kitchen; there was a note on the table. I of course went to it and read the fine print. It read:

_Good morning Kagome, _

_There are some fresh muffins in the fridge so please help yourself. Inuyasha will likely still be asleep when you read this, he is a very hard sleeper. Try to wake him up as gently as possible or he will be in a bad mood. I will be out until dinner time for I have a huge meeting today that I must prepare for and attend. Good luck._

_Izayoi_

I sighed. I already could tell that Inuyasha was going to be tough to teach, he seemed really stubborn and the way he talked made him sound irritated all the time.

I walked to the fridge and the smell of the fresh muffins wafted into my nose. I breathed in the fresh scent of the delicious treats. I took one off the plate and made my way back to the table. I sat down and nibbled on it while looking out the window, I was deep in thought.

.-.-.-.**Inuyasha's POV**.-.-.-.

I was in the middle of a wonderful dream when I was awoken by someone shaking me lightly. My eyes flipped open although I couldn't see. I took a deep breath and when I smelt Kagome I realized it was her whom was waking me.

I turned over and growled, I dug my face deeper into the silky blankets and tried to pretend she wasn't there. She had just woke me up and I was in the middle of an awesome dream, plus what was it? Like four in the morning?

"Inuyasha…" She whispered attempting to wake me.

I didn't answer but instead began to pretend to snore. Her shaking stopped and I heard her mumble under her breath, "His mother told me he was a hard sleeper but this is just ridiculous."

I smirked.

"Inuyasha if you don't get up I'm going to pour water on you." Kagome said loudly.

I laughed in my head, 'Like she would.' I thought.

"I'm going to count to three." She warned.

I just ignored her and closed my eyes again.

"One."

"Two."

She wouldn't, would she?

"Three!" She yelled.

That's when I felt it; water was poured all over my blankets. It seeped through and the cold water hit my once warm skin. It felt utterly uncomfortable, and I, well I was furious.

I threw the covers off and growled menacingly at her.

.-.-.-.**Kagome's POV**.-.-.-.

When I had poured the water on him I would have never expected this reaction. He was now sitting with the covers thrown to the end of the bed staring with lifeless eyes narrowed at me and growling like a beast.

But I ignored all of that, as hard as I tried I couldn't pry my eyes off of his golden bare chest and abs. He was pure eye candy! Even with his teeth bared at me he was hot, definitely a gorgeous sight for any girl.

I cleared my throat and looked at the floor. He stopped for a moment and calmed down a little.

I looked back up to see his ears still flattened against his skull, but at least he had stopped his growls.

"I'm sorry I had to wake you up somehow…" I said guilty.

He relied with a 'Keh'.

He got to his feet clumsily and stood in front of me. You could now see exactly where the water had gotten him; it sparkled on his shoulders and hair. It had been a direct hit to his head.

He glared at me with the same eyes that couldn't even see me. I knew he couldn't see me but the way he looked at me seemed like he could.

"I'll leave you to get dressed." I declared.

He huffed. "Whatever."

I departed the room, leaving him to his business.

.-.-.-.**Inuyasha's POV**.-.-.-.

That bitch had really poured water on me! I couldn't believe it!

I felt around in my drawer for a pair of jeans, I could feel the fabrics of each pair of pants. Then I found the pair I was looking for, I drew it out and straitened the folded material out. Then I slipped the pants over my shorts I had worn to bed.

That wasn't the hard part but the shirt was. I had trouble trying to find one, because I had so many T-shirts it was hard to figure out which one was which. And even then it was hard to get myself into it; I struggled for a while until I gave up. I threw the rag onto my floor and stomped downstairs using the wall to guide me.

I could smell Kagome was somewhere down here, I hoped she was sorry for what she had done and was moping about it. She deserved to be miserable after doing that.

But instead of being miserable I could hear the TV on and her heavenly laughter coming from the living room.

I sighed and followed the wall in the direction. Sure enough she wasn't miserable, the complete opposite in fact.

"Hey Inuyasha, glad to see… Um, where's your shirt…?" She asked nervously.

I snorted, "Didn't feel like wearing one." I lied.

I got a little too cocky and turned around, I began to walk the other way, this time not using the wall to help me. And before I knew it I tripped over something, I stumbled forward and knocked something down in my path then crashed to the floor.

"Inuyasha!" I heard Kagome cry, then her footsteps rushing towards me.

I felt her hand touch my shoulder. "Don't help me! I can do it." I yelled.

She pulled her hand back.

I got up and back onto my feet; I could feel a pain in my knee. But I couldn't see what was wrong with it. I felt around on it to see if there was something there, I could feel blood leaking through the jean fabric and smell it.

"Inuyasha your hurt!" Kagome gasped.

"This is nothing." I assured.

"At least let me clean it."

"Don't need it." I replied stubbornly.

I heard her sigh. "Well then let's start with your lesson."

I laughed dryly. "I think right now I have worse things to worry about then some stupid lesson."

"Like what?"

"Like my leg bleeding!"

"I thought you said it was nothing." She spat back.

I growled.

"If it's really nothing then you don't need to worry about it, right?" She mocked.

My anger was growing with every word this annoying girl was saying, and here I wanted to get with her!

I crossed my arms, "Fine it is something. But nothing too bad, it will heal within the hour. I just need to get rid of the blood." I gave in…

.-.-.-.**Kagome's POV**.-.-.-.

I had won this battle with him.

"Alright come with me." I grabbed his wrist gently and led him into the kitchen; I turned on the water and grabbed a cloth. I put the cloth under the warm liquid then kneeled down so I could see his knee. It was bleeding pretty badly; his blue jeans were soaked with crimson.

I rolled up his pant leg to reveal a large gash where he had hit it. I softly used the cloth to wash around the wound then ever so gently put it onto the gash and soaked up some of the blood.

I heard him sigh; I looked up to see his face was a light shade of rose. I smiled to myself.

"There all done." I said getting up. "You may want to change your pants though."

He nodded. I brought him closer to the sink so he could wash his hands off. After he was nearly all cleaned up I led him to his room.

"Alright you get changed I will be right out here, so call when you're done." I said, I was about to leave when he said, "Wait."

I turned around. "Can you find a pair of jeans for me; I can't really see what pair they are."

I nodded, "Any particular one you want?" I asked digging through the drawer.

"There should be a black pair in there somewhere." He said.

I found it and threw it at him; even without his sight he caught it using his fast reflexes.

"Alright tell me when you done." And with that I left closing the door behind me.

I leaned against the wall just outside of his room. I would definatly have to be patient with him because of his hot temper and bad attitude. I sighed and laughed a little to myself about his little tumble.

"I'm done…" I heard him call from his room.

I straitened myself out and walked into his room, he was stranding in the center of the room. He was still shirtless and wearing a pair of black jeans. He looked sooooo hot! I could feel my face flush with red as my eyes scanned his muscular frame.

"A-alright, let's go start your lesson." I stuttered dumbly.

He just nodded.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

I taught him some basic things such as using his other senses to help himself do simple everyday things; we would get into harder techniques later.

Overall it was a successful lesson, even when he had a temper tantrum after bumping into the wall.

Sure enough just as she said she would, Mrs. Takahashi arrived home at dinner.

She looked tired and had obviously worked hard today, she bored dark circles under her eyes and her hair was a frizzled mess. She immediately plopped herself down onto a couch when she came in.

I walked into the living room with a cup of coffee.

"Here you are." I said handing it to her.

She sat up and took the hot liquid. "Thank you." She said taking a sip.

"Where is Inuyasha?" She suddenly asked me after taking another sip.

"He's in his room; I could call him down if you like." I offered.

"No, no that's alright." She assured.

We sat in silence for a while until she had devoured the cup of coffee. She still looked worn down from the day's work though. That's when purposed, "I can make dinner if you would like to take a bath and a nice nap."

"Oh thank you so much." She sighed in relief.

"Of course." I said with a warm smile.

She departed upstairs and left me in the kitchen. I rubbed my hands together. "Alright, here we go." I said taking some ingredients from the fridge.

.-.-.-.**Inuyasha's POV**.-.-.-.

There was no doubt about it that girl was a load of trouble. She was almost more stubborn then me, she was nice at times but then all of a sudden it seemed like she was on a permanent period! Girls, they confused me to no end sometimes…

I sighed, and then suddenly my nose twitched. I could smell something burning.

Curious I got up to go check it out, this time I wasn't going to take any chances so I used the wall as a guide. I followed the burning scent into the kitchen where I could hear Kagome mumbling something and her footsteps stumbling this way and that.

"Oh no!" She cried, "Not the smelt!"

I heard her run across the kitchen and stop. Then… "Ouch!" She yelled.

Without thinking I ran in the direction her voice came from, I felt her a few inches from me and heard her ask, "Inuyasha?"

"What are you doing?" I asked sounding irritated.

"I'm making dinner." She sighed.

"Well you're doing a hell of a job, at first I thought the house was burning down."

She sighed, "I'm not much of a cook…"

I shook my head, "Are you hurt?"

"It's just a little burn; I grabbed the pan without thinking…" She trailed off.

This annoying girl wasn't only annoying she was also clumsy.

I laughed, "Well aren't you smart, Come here." I demanded grabbing her.

I put her lessons to use and followed my nose to the sink. I maneuvered my hand to the tap and turned on the cold water. I grabbed her hand as gently as possible and put it under. I felt her body stiffen.

I waited a few moments before turning the water off. "There a little better?" I asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"Now you had better turn off the stove, tonight I suggest you make us cereal."

She laughed.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Just as I had said we ate cereal for dinner. She even prepared a bowl for each of us, and after dinner she wouldn't stop apologizing to my mother for wrecking a pan and nearly burning the house down.

She really was a stupid girl.

My mother scolded me for wearing no shirt today even though it didn't seem to bother anyone, well other than her.

I leaned back in the love seat; Kagome was sitting across from me on one of the other couches. I listened to the TV, at certain parts she would explain what was happening and we would both break out in laughing fits. Maybe her living with us wasn't such a bad thing, it definatly kept us on the edge of her seats and hey maybe I still had a chance with her.

.-.-.-.**Kagome's POV**.-.-.-.

Today I realized that living with Inuyasha is actually a fun thing, yes he could be a jerk sometimes but he could also be a sweetheart. Like how he ran into the kitchen when he found out I was hurt! It was such a nice thing to do.

I blushed at the thought of him.

Then I realized. "Oh crap." I whispered to myself.

I wasn't falling for him was I? I couldn't be that was a forbidden thing to do, especially considering I was his teacher and my job was strictly professional. I sighed, I shouldn't be having so much fun, and I was here on work. Yes work. Work…

"I'm gonna go to bed." Inuyasha said stretching and yawning.

"Alright." I said watching him maneuver his way around the various furniture using touch to guide himself. "Night!" I yelled as I heard him going up the stairs.

"Yeah… Night." He called back.

I bit my lip nervously.

"Kagome?" Mrs. Takahashi asked from behind me.

"Oh, um yes?" I said breaking out of my train of thought.

"Is everything alright? Inuyasha said that you burned yourself when you were cooking." She asked concerned.

"Oh yes, of course I'm fine. It was just a little burn nothing serious." I assured.

"Alright dear. I'm sorry if Inuyasha has been trouble at all. He has a very stubborn mind."

"He's alright actually we progressed a lot today." I said smiling.

"That's good; tell me if you need anything alright? I'm off to bed good night." She said making her way towards the stairs.

"Night." I waved.

I sat for a while just thinking then I got up and walked around a bit stretching. I walked past a shelf when a picture on it caught my eye. I took a step back and picked up the frame to examine the photo.

It was a class photo that was a few years old. I scanned the picture and managed to find Inuyasha. He was only about eight years old, his unique features were still there but he was younger. His face was a little rounder and his hair was a few inches shorter. He was tucked into the back of his class and he was the only one whom wasn't smiling. In fact it looked like he was hiding behind a taller boy in front of him.

I wondered why he looked so miserable in this photo, he said he was popular and yet he looked so shy and even a little afraid in the picture. I put the picture back and looked at another one. This time it was Izayoi holding him in her arms, he was just a newborn. I peaceful expression lay over his sleeping face. It was a cute picture. I put it back, I was about to grab another one when I heard a bang then Inuyasha spouting a few curses.

I followed his swears to the stairs where he was sitting on his bottom rubbing his elbow. He tripped on the stairs.

"Are you OK?" I asked leaning down to his level.

"Yeah I'm fine." He replied.

"What are you doing weren't you supposed to be in bed?"

"I was thirsty…" He trailed off.

"I see."

"I don't. And that's exactly why this happened."

My heard just about broke for him, and then I sighed. "I'll get you some water, go back to you room. OK?"

"No, I want to get it myself. I'm not helpless." He barked.

"I know you're not, but…"

"But I am helpless. I know you think it, my mother thinks it. But I'm not. Now outta my way." He got up and strode past me. He clumsily bumped into a side table and the lamp nearly fell off.

I followed him into the kitchen and watched as he fumbled around trying to find a glass.

I sighed. "Here let me help you." I said walking up to him.

"No!" he yelled at me.

I could tell he was frustrated, his hand clumsily hit a glass and knocked it over, he picked it up and followed the counter to the sink. He managed to find the tap in the first try but when he put the glass underneath it the water missed and splashed him.

"Damnitt!" He cursed; his hand flicked sideways turning off the tap. He stayed in the same position for a while his grip grew tighter and tighter on the glass until a crack formed and it shattered. Shards of glass went into his hand but he seemed unaffected. I ran to him.

"Inuyasha, your hand!" I cried grabbing it and examining the cuts.

I looked up at his face to see his bangs covering his expression. I could tell he was hurt but not by the glass.

"Come with me, I'll pull out the glass." I said putting my hand on his shoulder.

.-.-.-.**Inuyasha's POV**.-.-.-.

I wanted to just fall down and cry, this was making me furious. I couldn't walk down the stairs or get a glass of water. Then it hit me, what would happen when I went back to school, people would think I was a freak again. Would girls even look at me the same way? I would probably end up transferring schools, again. I couldn't even fathom losing the reputation I had gained in this school and restarting as a helpless blind freak in a new school.

I hadn't even realized that Kagome and I were in the bathroom; I could smell the cleaning supplies and soap, fresh water and tooth paste. Then I felt a pain in my hand, Kagome was pulling shards of the glass I broke out.

"I wonder if I am going to have to fix you up every time you do something reckless and get hurt." She laughed.

I would have smirked, maybe even laughed at that if it wasn't for my miserable mood.

We sat there, I didn't say a word and she didn't try to force me too even though she kept talking to me. It was actually a little soothing listening to her voice and feeling her touch. Once it was finished and she released me the soothing feeling went away.

"There you go you're all bandaged up and ready, I'm going to go get your water now, and I'm not doing it for you as something you need but a favor because you're my friend, got it?" I heard the smile in her voice.

I nodded, "Here follow me to your room." She grabbed my unhurt hand, the soothing feeling returned; she led me to my room.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

I sat on my bed, waiting for Kagome to come back with the water.

I touched my hurt hand and could feel the bandages.

"Here you go." She said coming back into my room. I hadn't even heard her footsteps I was so lost in thought.

I turned away from my thoughts and to the girl's voice.

"Please stay in bed. I'll see you in the morning. Good night." She said departing.

"Thank you…" I mumbled.

I heard her footsteps stop, "No problem." She said quietly.

"Night."

"Goodnight Inuyasha."

* * *

**Alrighty I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did! Please Please Please Review! The reviews are much appreciated :D **


	4. Journey

**Thank you all for reviewing! They are much appreciated, I would always like to know what your comments/concerns are on the story they help to improve my writing so again thanks to all of my reviewers :) **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Kagome taught me some basics on reading today and honestly I can tell you that I didn't pay attention to a word she said.

Since yesterday she's been acting kind of funny, it's like we can't have fun during a lesson. I don't know if she's just tired because she stayed up to help pull glass out of my hand or if she's for some reason angry at me. I can tell clearly in her voice that something's up, she sounds too serious and in the past day and a half that I've known her it just doesn't seem like a very Kagome thing to do.

But it could just be me, and it's too early to ask her about it. Maybe it's just her time of the month?

I shook my head clear of any and all thoughts on the matter. Maybe I was just worrying too much, but then again why would I be worried?

Suddenly my mother's voice interrupted my train of thought. "Inuyasha are you feeling alright you haven't touched your lunch?"

I just nodded, "Yeah I'm fine, just ain't hungry." I lied.

She just sighed and replied with, "Alright."

I waited for them to finish until excusing myself from the table, but as I got up I felt my mother's hand grab the edge of my T-shirt.

"Inuyasha we need to have a talk." She said.

I rolled my eyes and sat back down.

Kagome cleared her throat then spoke first. "Your mother is worried about you and so am I, yesterday when you broke that glass you could have been seriously hurt."

I started, "You forget that I ain't a human."

"That's not the point, you hurt yourself…" My mother said quietly.

"Yes, and due to that I have hired you a councilor to talk about what happened to you. You may not think it but it does help to talk about things with someone. And I assure you that everything will be kept between you two." Kagome stopped, waiting for my reaction.

I took everything she said in, and then said, "Why can't I just talk to you?"

"Would you actually talk to her?" My mother asked.

I shrugged, "Sure."

"What do you say Kagome?" My mother asked.

I heard Kagome gulp, "Um…Alright, but you have to talk. OK?"

"Alright." I agreed.

.-.-.-.**Kagome's POV**.-.-.-.

That, that dog! I couldn't believe he canceled the appointment and even convinced his mother that I should be his councilor. I had no experience, and I had even hired one of the best in this area for him!

I sighed, I knew that there was nothing I could do about it and after all I did agree to do it…

I wrote down in my schedule the days that we would do a session, I chose after lunch on every Tuesday for the next three weeks. It seemed to clash with some of my other teachings but as long as he would open up a little more it was fine with me. Maybe it would make him less angry and depressed.

I put my notes away. "Thank you Inuyasha, you can go now." I said getting up.

He nodded then I watched him clumsily get up and go to the stairs, using the wall and furniture as a guide.

I turned my attention towards Mrs. Takahashi her hands were placed neatly on her lap and she watched me with a smile.

"It seems he is opening up to you a little more, maybe you've gained his trust." She commented.

I smiled at her, "You think so?"

She nodded then carefully got up. "I have to go work again, please take care of him. Make sure he doesn't get into trouble."

I giggled, "Of course, have a good evening Mrs. Takahashi."

She collected her coat and waved goodbye then left. Leaving me alone in the house with Inuyasha. I had planned on giving him some more lessons but right now I wasn't in the mood so instead I went to the living room and watched some TV.

I watched a few animes then got bored so I decided to check on Inuyasha, I walked upstairs and heard some weird noise coming from his room. It sounded like a whimper. I knocked on the door but got no reply. I slowly opened it and peaked in. His room was dark but I could make out his figure curled up on the bed.

He was curled into a ball; his silver hair was spread messily around him. His eyebrows were furrowed and every once in a while his legs would kick and he would cry out.

Not knowing what to do I went to him and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Inuyasha?" I whispered.

His eyes were shut tightly, he was having a dream. I couldn't help but think that was so cute! He was adorable when he slept and it was mainly the fact that it was like he was a puppy. The way he whimpered and kicked his legs, kawaii (cute)!

I watched him for a while, I knew deep down what I was doing was creepy but I didn't really think anything of it. Until he began having a fit in his sleep then I realized the dream was really a nightmare. I put my hand on his shoulder and shook him lightly trying to wake him up and calm him down. But to no avail…

.-.-.-.**Inuyasha's POV**.-.-.-.

_I was running but kept bumping into things in my path, the acids were still on my face, I could feel the burning as they ate away at my flesh. I let out a scream and tripped. Then I saw the asshole that had done this to me towering above me, he was holding a bucket. _

"_The poor dog can't get back up." He snickered._

_I could still see but the burning was getting closer to my eyes, I growled at him. _

_He let out a wicked laugh, "Bye-bye." He said letting go of the bucket. _

_It tipped over and onto my face, I let out a pained scream and grabbed at it with my hands but then it began to burn them too. Suddenly all I saw was blackness. I awoke at my desk in school, I still couldn't see a thing but I could hear everyone around me laughing and calling me names like 'freak' and 'half-breed'. I put my hands over my ears and shut my eyes tightly; I didn't want to be the freak again! All I wanted was to fit in with everyone else and be accepted. _

_Then I heard Kikyou's voice, "Hey Yasha, oh wait that's right your blind now. I wouldn't want to be seen with the likes of you." She spat. Then her laughter filled my head._

"_Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" _

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called.

I opened my eyes but was met with nothing, that's right I was still blind…

Kagome's presence was felt next to me; her hand was on my shoulder.

I sat up and could smell tears. She was, crying…?

"Kagome what are you doing in my room?" I asked quietly.

"I could hear you, you were having a nightmare. I was actually scared for a minute because you were screaming and I couldn't get you to wake up…" She trailed off.

"Oh…" Was all I replied with.

I heard her laugh once, "I'm sorry if I awoke you, I just didn't know what to do." She said.

I nodded. That was the first nightmare I had, had since I entered high school. I wasn't used to having such horrible dreams usually I had great dreams.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked quietly.

I sighed and didn't reply.

"I am your councilor after all. So you can tell me anything." I heard the smile in her voice.

I laughed dryly. "Nah don't want to."

"Aw come on." She begged.

"No, right now I wanna rest…" I said plainly.

She understood that I was tired because for the first time since she got here she let me go and didn't try to push me. "Alright, I get it. I'll let you rest but remember this, tomorrow we're going to talk."

I nodded, "Whatever."

She left the room and left me to my own thoughts.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

I took a nap for about an hour and a half. When I got up I felt more awake, and I didn't have a nightmare this time which was a relief.

I sat up in my bed, a rich smell wafted into my nose alerting me that someone had food. Because I didn't eat lunch I was starving.

I carefully made my way down the stairs using the wall to help then I made my way into the kitchen also using the wall. I could smell and hear Kagome, she was humming. I didn't recognize the tune but it was a lovely song and her voice flowed well with it.

Suddenly I heard her gasp, "Inuyasha you scared me!" She yelled.

I smirked. "What was that song you were humming?" I asked.

"You heard me?" She sounded nervous.

I laughed, "Did you not want me to?"

She didn't answer but instead I heard the fridge open. I could suddenly smell something good and I recognized the smell.

"Want some tuna sandwiches? I made lots." She asked trying to get away from the subject of her humming.

"Keh, sure." I replied.

We sat down and ate in a comfortable silence. The girl was a shitty cook but she knew how to make one hell of a sandwich. I had eaten three by now and was on the fourth when she began, "Hey, a guy stopped by here when you were sleeping…"

"Did he say what his name was?" I asked.

"Miroku."

Aw crap I had forgotten all about Miroku, I hadn't even called him for what a week now? He probably thought I was dead or something.

"Well, I'll call him later or something." I replied taking a bite of the sandwich.

It was silent for a minute or two before Kagome spoke, "So… Now that your awake, do you want to tell me about your nightmare?"

I swallowed the food I had been chewing and sighed. "It wasn't a big deal. It was just about the incident."

"That is a big deal, have you even talked to anyone about it?" She asked in a gentle tone.

"I told the cop what happened, does that count?"

I heard her sigh, "Have you talked to a friend? Or even your mother?"

I leaned back in the chair, "Nope. I wasn't planning on telling anyone, if you haven't noticed I have been trying to forget about it."

"Forgetting about it isn't going to change anything; you need to talk to someone."

"Keh." Was all I replied with.

I really didn't see how talking about it would help, in my mind I figured it would make things worse. There is only so much stress I can handle, and talking about this is a pretty emotional thing. I wasn't about to crawl into Kagome's arms and cry because of my past, that wasn't something I would do.

"Please Inuyasha, talk to me?"

I ignored her and hung my head. I _really_ did not want to talk about it.

"No." I answered.

I heard her chair squeak and she sighed.

"When you want to talk come find me." She said before getting up and collecting our plates.

I got up and followed the wall into the living room; I basically collapsed onto the couch. The TV was on and I could hear it perfectly, I sat there for a while listening to whatever stupid anime Kagome had put on earlier. I didn't understand what was going on in the show; I would need to see to know unless they said what they were doing.

I heard Kagome's footsteps coming into the living room. The soft pads of her feet made little noise but my ears were sensitive and could pick them up. I felt her sit down next to me.

Suddenly the TV went quiet.

"Inuyasha we are going to talk now." She said in a strict tone but it was also gentle.

I sighed loudly and leaned my head back.

"I want you to talk to me, talk to me about anything. I guarantee it will help you."

I wasn't buying her words, but I knew that if I didn't talk to her she would never leave me alone.

"Sure, whatever." I finally replied.

"Good, now talk."

I pondered on what to say for a short while before I finally said, "How come you chose this job?"

"We're talking about you not me."

I growled under my breath, she's so stubborn!

"What do you want to know about me?" I asked.

"How about you tell me your favorite color to start us off?"

I frowned, what did that have to do with anything! "Red." I replied.

I heard the smile in her voice as she said, "Good, mine is green. Tell me what's your favorite food?"

These questions were pissing me off. "Ramen."

"Yum, mine is-" I cut her off.

"What do these stupid questions have to do with anything I mean really!" I spat.

"Well, I am getting to know you better."

"I thought you wanted me to tell you my stupid dream?"

"I did but we have to do this in steps!"

"Steps my ass! You-"

"Inuyasha!" My mother's voice yelled, yes yelled. It was the first time I had ever heard her yell. "What are you doing? Kagome is here to help you and all I've heard since you came home is your swearing and rudeness towards her!"

I gulped. "Also you have been acting like a child nonstop. If you're going to act like a child then I am going to treat you like one! Go to your room!" After she had said that I went to my room with my head hanging.

.-.-.-.**Kagome's POV**.-.-.-.

I had never thought Mrs. Takahashi was capable of yelling! She was such a sweet and gentle woman, it had obviously scared Inuyasha and it definitely scared me a little. I made a mental note to never make that woman mad!

I looked at Mrs. Takahashi; she was sitting on the side-table next to the door. Her hands were covering her face.

"I'm sorry." She apologized. "I have never yelled at Inuyasha before, but he was being so rude. I…I know I raised him better, please don't leave because of his actions…"

I smiled. "I won't leave, you warned me he had a bad temper and I was fully prepared for it. I love my job because I help people. I am staying because I want to help your son." I assured.

She took her hands down from her face and smiled at me, "Thank you Kagome."

I smiled back, "Of course."

* * *

**Sorry about the late update, I've been so busy. Anyways, the more reviews the faster I will update :)**


	5. The Scent

**Thank you all for reviewing! I love you all! \(*3*)/ Fluff in this chapter! **

**Also. I am sorry that I haven't been updating as fast as I would like to, school is almost over and I am struggling to pass. Although the last day is on this Thursday, so throughout the summer I will hopefully update more quickly! Thank you for your patience. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_I looked into the mirror that was centered in the middle of the blackness. I peered around realizing that there was nothing else here, everywhere I looked was nothing but dark. _

_I looked back at the mirror; my eyes squinted at my reflection. For some reason the image was blurry. I moved closer to the mirror and it began to clear. I gasped; my face was covered in thick bandages. They were stained with blood and a weird yellowish substance. I brought a hand up and touched my cheek, it stung. _

_I gulped before deciding to do the unthinkable. I began to peel bit-by-bit of the bandage off of my aching face. Even my eyes were covered, which didn't make sense to me because I could still see. The first bandage wasn't bad but the next one was excruciating. I continued to peel the bandages off until I got to the last one, the one that covered my eyes._

_I took a deep breath before bringing my clawed hand to it. I grabbed it and ripped it off. I closed my eyes. Afraid to look, I just stood there. I didn't want to see it; I didn't want to know what was wrong with my eyes. But, I did it anyway. _

_A scream pierced through the air in this empty world, my eyes were gone. Two scared holes were left where they used to be, I tried to cry, I wanted to cry but I couldn't!_

Suddenly I sat up in my bed and took in a deep breath. My body shook and I was in a cold sweat. I felt out of breath and sat there. I pulled my knees to my chest; a few tears went down my cheeks. I felt weak and helpless…

Without warning my ear twitched at the sound of the floor creaking outside of my bedroom door. I faintly picked up the scent of Kagome. Damnitt! Why did she have to come to me at a time like this?

I heard the door slowly open and Kagome's footsteps enter. I heard her breathing grow uneasy; she had probably seen the mess I was…

"Inuyasha?" She whispered.

I closed my eyes tightly and hugged my knees closer. The tears were falling more franticly now; I let out a chocked sob. I heard Kagome's footsteps come to me quickly and before I knew it her arms were wrapped around me.

"Shhh, it's alright." She whispered soothingly while hugging me tightly.

The tears continued to shed; there was nothing I could do about them. I turned my head away from Kagome; I didn't want her to see me like this. Another choked sob escaped my lips. I felt Kagome's arms tighten around me and she hugged me closer to her.

"It's alright Inuyasha. I promise you." I could suddenly smell tears that were other than my own. Was Kagome crying…? For me?

I moved closer into her embrace. As much as I hated her seeing me like this, I was glad Kagome was here…

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

My eyes opened gradually. I didn't see a thing, but a smirk lit up my face. I could smell her next to me, I could feel her arms still wrapped around me. She had stayed.

I turned over onto my side. Her hot breath tickled my skin. I reached out a hesitant hand, I was confident I could find her. My fingers touched her velvet cheek, she moaned softly in her sleep. I smiled. By the feel of her skin, the softness in her voice and the kindness of her heart I could tell she was truly beautiful. I felt as though I could finally see her.

Suddenly she began to wake; I pulled my hand away quickly. I could feel her move as she stretched and turned over.

"Good morning." I announced.

"Morning." She managed to say groggily. I felt her presence leave my side as she got out of bed. "Ahh!" She suddenly gasped.

A worried expression washed over me, "What?"

"Do you know what time it is! We are going to miss it!" She panicked.

"Miss what?" I asked confused.

I heard her stop before going out the door, "You'll see." And with that she left.

X-X-X-X-X-X

It didn't take long for Kagome to rush back into my room and drag me out. Whatever she had planned was bugging me. And when she brought me outside and sat me in a vehicle I felt… Afraid.

In truth I hadn't left the house since I got back. The thoughts of us running into the wolf demon gang kept me on edge. I felt utterly hopeless.

"Kagome, can you please tell me where we are going?" I asked.

"It's a surprise, trust me." I could hear the smile in her voice.

I crossed my arms, my hands were trembling and I didn't want Kagome to know. I was literally afraid, afraid to go outside! I was a coward.

We arrived at whatever destination she had planned and got out of the vehicle. My mind was telling me to run but my body was obeying Kagome's orders to follow her. She held my hand as we walked; I used my senses just like she had taught me. I could hear and smell when someone was coming closer. It was a lot harder to stay on the sidewalk because everywhere I smelt was the scent of pavement.

It was like I was a helpless creature backed into a corner. The only thing I could do was trust Kagome knew where to go and would lead me there.

"Alright we're here." Kagome announced.

I lifted my head slightly into the air, a sweet and spicy scent wafted into my nose.

"A ramen restaurant?" I asked.

I heard the faint smile in her voice, "Your mother said you loved ramen, you do like it don't you?"

I nodded. It did smell really good…

I felt Kagome's hand grasp mine again, "Great then let's go!" She cheered pulling me inside.

* * *

We were seated at a table, the waiter tried to give me a menu but I just shook my head. Kagome read some of the ramen off the menu for me; my face was probably red from embarrassment. I could feel people watching me from around the room.

"How about a beef ramen? Or, Oh! Shrimp?..." Kagome continued to name off ramen flavors until the waiter came back to take our order.

"I'll have one seafood ramen, please." Kagome asked.

I sighed, "I'll have one Spicy Roast Chicken." I heard the man mumble some things then say, "Alright." And then he left.

* * *

I could feel Kagome's eyes on me as we ate our ramen in silence. It was kind of getting on my nerves.

"What?" I finally asked, sounding slightly irritated.

"Hm? Nothing." She answered.

I frowned, but at the moment I was in a good enough mood to let it go.

X-X-X-X-X-X

After eating our ramen and paying we left. Kagome continued to lead me down the sidewalk; apparently she had another 'surprise'.

We walked for a little while before she began to talk to me, "Are you…having fun?" She asked.

The question sort of puzzled me; usually she was more of the 'work only' type. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I finally said.

I heard a sigh of relief escape her lips. "Good. I am too."

I smiled.

We walked for a good ten minutes before reaching the goal. I could smell fresh air and flowers. I could also pick up the scent of children and dogs, birds were chirping. We were at a park.

"Well, what do you think?" Kagome's voice interrupted my thoughts.

I looked in her direction and smirked. "It's great."

We sat down on the soft grass. Kagome sat across from me.

"I know that this is more like a break for us, but this is actually a lesson." She said.

"How so?" I asked.

"Well. You are using all of your senses and getting accustomed to being out and about without sight."

I tilted my head towards the ground, "I see."

Suddenly a slight breeze blew past us. A chill ran up my spine causing me to shiver. The hair on the back of my arms stood on end and the sickly smell of a wolf wafted into my nose.

My head shot around in all directions trying to find the source of the scent. Kagome noticed my sudden change and began to worry.

"Inuyasha, what is it?" She asked.

"I can smell _him_." I said through gritted teeth.

"Smell? Smell who?"

"The one who blinded me, that bastard Koga."

* * *

**Sorry about the shortness, expect the next chapter hopefully soon. Please review.**


	6. Alone

**Thanks for reviewing! Sorry about my absence, summer is way busier than I first thought it would be. Anyways, Enjoy!**

* * *

.-.-.-.**Kagome's POV**.-.-.-.

"_It all happened so fast…"_

I noticed a sudden change in Inuyasha's behavior.

"Inuyasha what is it?" I asked.

"I can smell _him_." He replied.

"Smell? Smell who?" The fright was stirring in me. Something was seriously wrong.

"The one who blinded me, that bastard Koga."

My insides flip-flopped. I was about to tell him that he must be mistaken and that we should leave now, but before I had the chance things turned for the worst. Suddenly he was on his feet. His hands were bawled into fists and through his silver bangs I could see two red orbs.

"Inu…Yasha…?" I whispered.

Without warning he lifted his face to reveal hateful red eyes. His fangs had grown to the point where he could barely close his mouth and on either side of his face sat purple demon markings. A menacing growl erupted from his throat and he lunged forward. People in the park sprung out of his way as he ran with superhuman speed.

"Koga!" He shouted.

On the other side of the park I could see the wolf demon. Realization hit his features just as Inuyasha got to him. The demon was thrown from his feet and cast into a tree. The tree was snapped right in half!

"Inuyasha!" I called out. I began to run to where he was standing. This needed to stop. Now!

Right as I reached him Koga got to his feet and stood in a defensive position. The two snarled at each other.

"What is it? Don't you remember who I am?" Inuyasha growled.

Koga smirked. "Of course, you're that brat who crossed me. I would recognize the stink of you anywhere." He spat.

Inuyasha growled deeply and clenched his teeth. "You're going to pay for what you did to me you bastard."

With that he leapt at the wolf demon, claws bared.

"Inuyasha! Inuyashaaa!" I screamed.

He didn't respond. The two fought amongst themselves until the sirens came.

Police men jumped from their cars and sat with guns pointed at the two young men.

"Put your hands up!" One of the officers called.

The two ignored them and continued to fight.

"Stop now! Or we will shoot." Another warned.

The tears began to collect in my eyes. This couldn't be happening!

Suddenly a shot was heard. I turned my eyes in the direction of Inuyasha and Koga. A scream escaped my lips. Inuyasha was lying on the ground!

.-.-.-.**Inuyasha's POV**.-.-.-.

My head felt fuzzy…

I could smell the gunpowder from the gun that had recently fired.

But that's not what I was focused on. It was the scent of Koga's blood that had my full attention.

Throughout the fog in my head I could hear faint voices…

"Get him! He's getting away!" A man's voice yelled.

My ears pricked at the sound of Kagome's voice screaming my name.

"Kagome…" I whispered.

I tried to move my head but it felt heavy.

Suddenly, all my thoughts went dark.

…

I awoke to the scent of concrete. I was lying on a cold surface, my back was aching slightly.

When I opened my eyes all I saw was darkness. I was suddenly confused and slightly frightened. I began to panic.

"Inuyasha, it's ok!" A familiar voice said aloud. "You're fine. Right now your mom is trying to get you out of here…"

It was… Kagome's voice.

"Kagome, where am I?" I asked.

"Well… The police had to take you here because you… you weren't yourself." She replied slowly.

I pondered on her words. What did she mean I wasn't myself? I thought back to the fight, there were parts that I couldn't remember. Things that were missing from my memories.

"What happened?" I asked sternly.

I heard her gulp. "Well… Yo… You can't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault."

My ears pricked. "What did I do?"

"Something happened out there. You looked different and you acted different, it was an accident." She sobbed.

"Kagome." I growled, "What did I do?"

"I… I tried to get you to snap to your senses but… but…" She began to sob hysterically.

Without warning I heard a latch open and could smell the scent of my Mother.

"Mom?" I asked. "What's going on?"

I could smell her tears mixed amongst Kagome's.

"I had a talk with the officer and he told me that they would like to keep you for a day or two." She answered.

"What, why?" I asked.

"Ma'am, Miss Higurashi I am going to have to ask you to leave. Don't worry though he will be home soon." The officer spoke.

"Wait!" I yelled.

But they didn't wait, they didn't stop. And before I knew it I was alone. Confusion began to overwhelm me, what had I done!?


End file.
